Don't trust your mother with baby pics of you....
by sadistic angel
Summary: Umm, my first fanfic. Ash's mom gives Misty an embarassing picture of Ash, and she decides to torture Ash. I might write a sequel...


Never Trust your Mother with Baby Pictures of You  


~* ~Sadistic Angel~* ~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Disclaimer: Hehe. Only the idea is mine. Although somebody else might  
have thought about it before I did.

AN: OMG! This is my first fic EVER!! Please review I really want to know  
if people like this. Ja ne!  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Misty watched nerviously as Mrs. Ketchum served the tea. Ash was out training for the  
~insert name of future league he will lose here~ league. Suddenly, Misty's thoughts were  
interrupted by Mrs. Ketchum's annoyingly perky voice.

**Aren't you bored, Misty?  
Well, kind of.  
You know, I have some baby pictures of Ash! You want to see them?  
Yeah!** Misty smiled. She would have something new to torture Ash about.   
Delia took out a HUGE album filled with pictures. Ash on his first bike.  
Surprisingly enough, he wasn't crashing it. The bike reminded Misty of something.  
Something to do with the reason she was traveling with Ash... Something he owed her...   
  
Suddenly, Delia came to a picture of an 10 year-old Ash taking a shower. His  
mom had apparently caught him by surprise. The curtain was open, his mouth was wide  
open, and he was facing the camera and was COMPLETELY naked. You could see  
everything. Misty's eyes studied it for about 2 seconds, and then decided it wasn't proper  
for her to see the picture. She then covered her face with her hands, and turned red. Her  
thoughts were interrupted by his mom.   
** That was the night before he went on his journey. It has only been about 3 years. **  
  
Misty was glad that the next picture was more innocent. It was one of when he  
was 3. The cute little black-haired boy was getting dressed on his own. Next was a  
picture of him picking his nose, and apparently eating his toenails at the same time. Then  
another one of Ash taking a shower when he was 7. Surprisingly, there were several  
embarassing pictures of Ash as a little boy. It seemed his mom loved to catch him in the  
most embarassing situations. Poor Ash must have grown up afraid of cameras. No  
wonder he had disliked todd in the beggining.  
The next actually surprised her alittle. It wasn't a baby picture. It was actually very  
recent. It was her and Ash on a picnic. She had been complaining about Brock flirting  
with some blonde girl he didn't even know. Worse than that, she was flirting back! She  
looked at the expression on Ash's face as she just kept on ranting. There was a mixture of  
sadness, resentment, and utter disappointment. She thought back to that day. It was all a  
blur, really.  
** Mrs. Ketchum, why does Ash look so sad in this picture?  
You should know, Misty.** she answered alittle more seriously, looking at her out of the  
corner of her eye.  
** You guys are leaving today, right?** Delia asked suddenly changing the subject.  
** Yeah. As soon as Ash and Brock come back.  
I want you to have this,** Delia said, handing Misty a picture, ** It will come in handy.**  
Without looking at the picture, she stuck it in her pocket.   
** Thanks.   
You're welcome.**  
Suddenly, Ash came in along with Brock. They all said their goodbyes, and went on their  
way. After walking a good 3 hours, they stopped to set up camp.   
Guess what, guys. I got chips. he said, pulling a BIG bag of Lays out of his bag.  
** Can I have some Ash?** Misty asked. She loved Lays.  
** No. They're all mine.   
Please?  
No  
Please?   
No.  
Fine!  
Fine with me too, then!**  
Misty stuck her hand into her pockets, ready to sulk, when she felt the picture Delia had  
given her. She slowly took it out of her pocket, and srudied it. It looked like Mrs.  
Ketchum had given Misty one of the pictures from her child pornography collection. ^_~  
Ash was sitting on the toilet, with no pants on, hunched over reading' what looked like  
an issue of playboy. Nothing was visible, but what he was doing was embarassing  
enough.   
** What are you doing, Mist?** Ash asked from behind her. She quickly put the picture  
away. But then rembered what his mom had said. It will come in handy'. Misty was a  
very determined person, when she wanted something, she got it. At that moment, she  
wanted Lays.  
** Ash. Can I please have some chips?** she asked sweetly.  
** I already said no. **  
Instead of getting mad, she kept a sweet face on. ** If you don't share, I won't either.  
Share what? What do you have?  
Something. I'm sure you'll want to see it.  
I don't** he suddenly said, with some determitaion. However, he lost all determination  
when Misty called Brock so he could see.  
** Fine. Here.** he said, handing her some chips on a napkin.  
** Okay. Sorry Brock. You can't see this.** As soon as Brock crawled back to his seat (like  
the worm he is) Misty took out the picture. Instead of handing it to him, she put it in a  
position where he could see it really well, but could not snatch it away. Ash's curious  
expression changed to horror as he saw the picture.  
** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MISTY, GIVE ME THAT.  
WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET IT????????????????????   
Like I'm really going to tell you!  
My mom gave it to you! I should have known when I saw her looking so happy.  
So what if she did? It's mine.  
Misty, Please?  
No!  
Please?  
No!  
Please?  
No!  
Please?...**  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
_So it shall continue...  
The torture will never end....  
Or will it?  
You'll have to wait and see....  
Will I write a sequel about Ash's future after the picture is revealed?  
Maybe.  
Or Maybe not.  
Sadistic Angel signing off...  
For now.  
Sweet Dreams.  
For they will no longer be sweet when I rule the world.   
Good Night. Or will it be? Ha ha ha. _


End file.
